On Lust Wings
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Tsubaki x Jin sadness fic. Has normal, bad, and joke ending.


On lust Wings

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tsubaki and Jin

* * *

Hello! I had a request for a Tsubaki x Jin and here it is! Sorry that most of my fics are Ragna based but I will say again that my favs are: Ragna, Noel, Platinum, Makoto, Tao, Litchi, and Lambda. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Jin coughed up blood as his brother walked from sight.

"WAIT! B-BROTHER!" Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't understand why his brother wouldn't accept his 'affection'. He stood up just to have a sword barely miss his face. Glossy red hair flew past his vision as pale, blue eyes met his emerald green.

"Major Jin Kisaragi of the NOL, your orders are to return to base immediately!" Her face showed seriousness, but Jin could tell her voice held uneasiness and pain. He casually scoffed, ignoring her expression.

"Or what? What can you do Tsubaki?" Her face looked hurt after the words left his mouth but a frown tightened on her lips.

"Jin. Stop being so unreasonable!" His eyes narrowed as he gave her a twisted, ugly glare.

"Go home Tsubaki." She sighed out loud, not hiding her current distress.

"Very well Jin Kisaragi. By order of the Imperator, I must eliminate your existence. In other words, you must die." He growled in irritation and unsheathed Yukienesa. He gave a forward swing sending icicles from the ground to trip her. Unfortunately, the lost of blood from his previous battle made him lose focus. He fell to the floor, and she caught him in her arms.

"Please Jin. I'm taking you back."

"NO!" He screamed. "End me!" Tears dripped from her face. "I can't."

He pleaded, conciousness fading. "Its the last thing I want you to do." She sighed and stood them both up, before giving a soft kiss to him. She slowly dropped Izayoi and slid Yukienesa from his hands.

"Tsuba-" "Good bye Jin. Hopefully we meet again." She slowly slid it through his stomach. He expected it, but was surprised when he looked down.

She put Yukienesa through his stomach... and hers. "Why... Tsubaki?" She sputtered blood from her bloodied lips. "Because I love you." The two lovers fell down slowly onto the squeaky clean floors of the library base. "I love you." They said in unison. Both of their lids grew heavy, and they went into eternal sleep.

* * *

There you go! But I'm not finished yet!

* * *

Bad ending

Jin fell to the floor. However, Tsubaki didn't catch him in her arms. He met a stern glare from the noble Duodecim girl, the wielder of Izayoi, Tsubaki Yayoi.

"I'm sorry. Friendship doesn't count anymore when you join the Librarium." She cleared her throat and spoke in a louder tone.

"Jin Kisaragi! For your rebellion against the Librarium and the Imperator, and your disobedience and failure to comply with your orders, you will receive a punishment... OF DEATH." She drove Izayoi straight through his heart. Blood coated the changing sword as she slowly yanked it from his bloodied chest.

* * *

Ragna turned around, hearing a strangely familiar scream. "Jin?" He ran back and saw Jin's lifeless and bloody form on the ground. He turned to Tsubaki and saw Izayoi in her hand, fresh blood dripping from it. She turned around and yelled.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, your under-OOF!" He fiercely punched her in her chest and ran over to Jin. He shook his body wildly.

"Jin? Jin? Jin answer me!" Jin slowly moved his head. "Bro...ther." His head fell limp, never to look up again. Ragna screamed.

"JIN!" Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in Jin's chest. His body shook as sobs and screams of agony mixed together to make sorrowful wails. "JIN! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I LET THIS HAPPEN! I WAS BEING SUCH AN ASS! JIN COME BACK TO ME!" His pleads and mourns had no affect on the lifeless Jin, who now heard none of his older brother's screams. Tsubaki stood up and looked at Ragna's back.

'Why does he care for Jin so dearly? I doubt they even met.'

"What connection do you have to Jin Kisaragi?" Ragna weakly stood up, cheeks damp with blood and tears.

"He was... my brother." Tsubaki prepared for an attack, but none came.

"You're not gonna kill me?" He laughed bitterly.

"Why? You want it? I know he didn't but if you want to I'm ready." He continued. "But I won't. Noel would never forgive me." Tsubaki finally realized the big mistake she had made, but it was too late. It was too late the moment she drove Izayoi through Jin's scarcely beating heart. She weeped.

* * *

And finally.

* * *

Joke ending

Jin fell to the floor. "by order of the bullshitty Imperator... uh... SCREW IT!" Tsubaki said.

"I'm tired of this Imperator bull crap! I never even saw her face!" She drank some beer. "Like how the fuck should I serve a bitch who probably doesn't give crap about me!? YOU CAN GO TO HELL IMPERATOR! I'M GONNA HAVE A REAL LIFE!" She helped Jin up. "Come on Jin! We're getting you to the hospital so we could possibly fuck each other later!" She said drunkenly. Jin had no idea what was going on, but hey, this Tsubaki was way cooler than the stuffy, serious one.

* * *

There you go. Maybe I shouldn't have a joke ending. Whatev.


End file.
